User blog:John Breasly/Just Some Food For Thought
Okay, guys, I'd like to show you something. Just some food for thought. The admins have acted with complete and utter bias towards me and my friends, and that is a little disgusting. So, this is copied from my request for a removal of a strike. Just thought some of you'd like to read it. Now, when I say admins are acting bias, this is with the exceptions of Parax, Jack, and GenLawrence. I request that the strike issued to me on August 2, 2012, by Captaingoldvane2, be removed permanently. The contents of said strike explained this: Excessive caps raging, calling users 'Worthless pigs" and to "ROTT IN HELL!". Also made false claims of abuse in chat. Now, what I find most comical about all of this is that while several users, including the administrators, were insulting me, I was the only one to receive punishment. Let me explain the situation. I was in chat as normal, when Blastshot entered chat and started arguing with me in private messages. He started accusing me of "being Pearson," and such, and finally I blocked his private messages. So, being the respectable chat moderator he is, brings it to open chat, where several users, including Lord Maxamillion Phillip Beckett, Bill2222, and Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark), began attacking and insulting me. I put up with this for a few minutes, and slowly, as it dragged on, more and more people joined in. Several chat moderators were in chat, refusing to stop this. It was only when Albert said something that got under my skin, did I finally tun on my caps lock and yell "SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS PIG!" I was angry. I had been verbally abused in chat for several days now, by regular users and chat moderators. I found Goldvane "conveniently" coming back from being away, telling me to stop caps raging, whilst ignoring the insults going on still. I was now fuming. I continued to get angrier as Goldvane turned a blind eye, until finally, he said "Stop caps raging!" just as I hit enter. There was no stopping the message on my end. So, without futher ado, he kicked me from chat. I returned, where I continued to get hammered, even a bit by Goldvane. Finally, I said "All you bias mammoths are going to rott in HELL!" when Goldvane gave me a strike. Then, for the rest of the hour or so, several users, including Goldvane and Stpehen, made remarks about me. I could barely defend myself. This is sick. User, chat mods, burs, and even my friends verbally abuse me in PM and in main every day. I put up with it because if I don't the administrators will threaten me with an infinite ban. And yes, a few have when I've gotten upset. I can't go and complain to anyone, because they just end up turning the fight on me, or ignoring me. It's amazing what's been done to ignore the assault I've been getting. No user except myself, who is in fact, the victim is this verbal barrage, has been punished. It is completely and utterly bias on the side of Goldvane, and ignoring this claim is completely ridiculous and ignorant. In a United States Court of Law, this would be treated as a case of discrimination and bias, and if it isn't treated the same here, then I've truly lost faith in whatever is left of this wiki's mediocre administration. So, in short, yes, I'd like my strike removed for all those reasons above, and I'd ask the administrators to end their bias against me and start treating everyone fairly, like they claim to. Because, honestly, in every fight, the blame will always go to me. Because I'm the only one who can take it like a man and deal it back. If I were any other user of this wiki, people would be screaming "LAY OFF HIM," and strikes would be issued to the attacks. But because I'm John Breasly, it's the opposite, where even the administrators insult and taunt me. Right now, it's looking very immature on the administrator's side. Category:Blog posts